1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artificial knee joint, and more particularly to an artificial knee joint that can be operated or controlled by a user's residual limb in an agile and stable manner.
2. The Prior Arts
Prostheses usually are used to replace a missing body part, such as a limb, a tooth, an eye, or a heart valve, for compensating lost functions thereof. The artificial limbs are usually made of aluminum, wooden materials, leather, plastics, or the like materials, and have joints comprised of metallic parts. Recently, the dominated materials used to manufacture the artificial limbs include titanium alloys and carbon fiber materials.
Most of conventional artificial knee joints used in the artificial limbs include a single-axle structure. In case the artificial knee joint is assembled too loose, the artificial limb may produce unexpected wobbles when it is raised during walking, or provide not enough support when it is in contact with the ground. In contrast, if the artificial knee joint is assembled too tight, the artificial limb may not take steps forward in agile manner during walking. As a result, the users wearing the conventional artificial limbs will require additional energy, and may incur risk of accidental falls.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an improved artificial knee joint that can solve the aforementioned disadvantages.